Sailor Moon Shining Stars
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: In the midst of rebuilding Yaten becomes ill. Kakyuu suspects something but it becomes something much worse. Meanwhile Rei and Hotaru both have scary visions/dreams. Through the fire Rei finds out that there is a new enemy. Yaten tells Seiya what she sensed, the senshi, all of them dying. Will Usagi be able to save everyone? Can they overcome this new threat? S/Y Yaten centric


Disclaimers and my greeting:

I don't own Sailor Moon in any way. If I did… well I wouldn't be writing this right?

Hi everyone, I know it's been forever since I last updated any stories, and I do apologize for giving everyone false hope because I had promised to not abandon my fics.

The truth is, I lost motivation for the story and no matter how I try I just can't get my drive for those stories back. I lost my notes and since it's been many years my muse for them has died. I still am trying to get the muse back by reading others' ficlets and re-watching/playing the anime or game that the story is based off.

While doing so this new story came to me. It's probably is going to be a mix between the ideas, although I haven't completely given up on my old stories, I guess I probably won't be able to finish them.

Now I want feedback and even maybe some ideas on how to go about certain situation because this idea like many of my other stories, this is only a half formed and not well thought out enough. If you can review and give me pointers or suggestions would be great.

And of course there is the motivation that knowing there are people who enjoy my latest story, will help me try harder to get passed any writer's block if I hit any with this story.

No promises of actually using your ideas but if I like it enough, I'll definitely try to incorporate it in a way that I think that fits best with the story.

Now on with the story.

Sailor Moon Shining Stars

Summary: After returning to their planet, in the middle of rebuilding Yaten suddenly falls ill. Kakyuu has a suspicion but it turns out to be something much more dangerous and life threatening. Meanwhile Rei has disturbing nightmares and consults the fire… Hotaru also sees scary visions that frighten her a lot. There is a new enemy threatening Earth and what's worse Yaten reveals that she knows what is going on and according to her, this time they will fail. Will Usagi be able to save everyone? Is their faith and love strong enough to overcome this new threat? S/Y ~~ Yaten centric

I changed the starlight's ages slightly even though the age ordering is the same. Kakyuu is the oldest at 20, Taiki 19, Seiya 18 and Yaten 15 (almost 16) in the stars season. They only merely pretended to be the same age on earth so that they won't be separated.

Prologue

In a field that has a various beautiful flowers and fruit trees surrounding the clearing a group of four girls are having a picnic or that's what it looked like. In actuality they are planning for their next step in the rebuilding of their home. So far only the plant life and animals has returned and people are living in caves and sleeping bags the four of them had brought back with them from a distant planet Earth.

"I believe it's time to start building housing for our people. Living out in the wilderness like this is starting to affect our health. One of us has already fallen ill a few times." The one in the middle stated to the three girls who surrounded her. She has beautiful long red hair that was tied up into two ponytails that fell to her knees and is wearing a pretty one piece light brown gown that flowed down to her ankle.

Frowning slightly in embarrassment the girl standing on her right side blushed a bit and lowered her head a bit. "Do we have enough material to build housing yet? It would seem irrelevant if we are still short on supplies if we tried to build anything now it could just fall apart on us. Please don't worry; we've all gotten sick before, it's nothing we can't handle." She said as she gently moved her silver hair out of her eyes, then she flipped her long hair back, since she did not tie it up in her customary ponytail today it fell to her ankle with only a few pins and a headband keeping it in place. She is wearing a white blouse tied at the end and a yellow miniskirt with black tights and green shoes to match her eyes.

A snort from the left caught the attention of the rest of the girls. This one has raven black hair tied up in a ponytail down to her knees and she's wearing a simple navy T-shirt and some slacks that's colored blue. "The only one who keeps getting sick is Healer. One would think she's just asking for attention wouldn't you think?" Winking as she teased her silver haired comrade, she held a smirk this whole time.

Healer glared but before she could retort the tallest girl made her rebut. "No Fighter, you were out with a fever just last week. Healer had the stomach bug or food poisoning that never really went away or she recovered slightly but got worse again that's why she had been sick a few times in the past two months. The Princess means well, we shouldn't argue about what we need to do. I for one think Healer is right on this one, even if we keep getting sick, if we can't make a proper housing when we don't have bricks it'll just make us worse. What if the housing we built is too weak to the weather and a hurricane or thunderstorm comes along not only we'd get sick, we'd be injured. So no Princess, we don't have enough resources yet to build housing for our people yet. The best we can do is to build as many sturdy tents or find caves and use wood and stones to shield off the wind. I know you are getting worried for our health but it's worse to be injured and sick at the same time than to be just sick unless we fall viciously ill which is almost impossible." She explained. This tall girl also has long brown hair that was tied up in a thick braid in the same length as the others and she is wearing a simple violet dress to match her eyes that fell to her knees, with a magenta jacket and lavender shoes. She looked at her three comrades with gentle and convincing eyes.

Sighing with worry the Princess looked to her friends. "Is that all we can do? Winter is approaching it's getting colder by the day; I'm sure by the end of the month it'll be way colder than it is now. I can't let my people suffer illness after we just brought them back. If even you three, with higher resistance since you are senshi, are falling ill, surely normal people would be afflicted worse especially the younger ones…" Kakyuu protested she knows what Healer and Maker are saying is correct but there must be something that can help.

Starting to feel a bit tired Healer let herself drop down into a sitting position and absentmindedly played with a few strands of grass nearby while she waited for someone to say something to alleviate Kakyuu's worry. It was Fighter who spoke first but she was not looking at Kakyuu but instead she was looking down at Healer and decided to drop down into an Indian style. "Should we ask help from our friends from Earth then?" She asked she was about to make a comment about Healer but thought better of it. She is getting kind of worried for her younger comrade though. To her, Healer had looked weak, too weak. She wasn't a doctor however she felt that something could be wrong at the way Healer would close her eyes for about two seconds every few seconds as if trying to stay awake while it's still too early for her to be sleepy.

Upon hearing Fighter's question Maker held an interested expression however she shook her head. "No, this is something we should be able to handle on our own. If we go there just for supplies they would assume we are using them or something worse. The outers already hold enough prejudice against us, we shouldn't give them any more opportunities to bad mouth us. They might say we're just taking advantage of them, we need them as allies for future battles if it comes up so we better just suck it up." She said then she looked down at her relaxing leader and now almost struggling teammate she sat down too soon followed by Kakyuu. "Healer, when did you go to bed last night and when did you wake up this morning?" She then asked in a worried tone.

Frowning deeper as Fighter gave her a curious glance and mentioned going to earth she wanted to object but Maker beat her to it. Healer looked up when Maker addressed her. "I um… I went to sleep at around midnight and woke up with a few nightmares throughout the night. Nothing to worry about though." She answered trying not to yawn. "I think I woke up at around ten in the morning?" She added then she glared at Fighter "And you just miss your Odango Atama, Sailor Moon. She has a boyfriend so you should forget about her! She doesn't care about you more than being a friend. Princess, may I be excused? I probably need to take a nap since I didn't sleep well last night." She then asked as she slowly pushed herself to her feet stumbling slightly.

Fighter and Maker were on their feet immediately and flanked Healer as Kakyuu also rose to her feet alarmed.

Healer managed to catch herself and then steadied herself. She let out a Yawn and looking at Kakyuu pleadingly who gave a nod of approval "Fighter, watch over her." Kakyuu said as soon as Healer took a few steps back towards their cave. Fighter followed behind Healer as Kakyuu and Maker headed off in the other direction to check up on the people. As soon as they are out of earshot Kakyuu started talking again. "I don't think she knows it yet but Healer is still weak. She's still too young. You and Fighter should be safe from it but Healer could have caught the illness that plagues young ones… The symptoms are all there… but the chance is so rare… She is so strong!"

Eyes widening Maker nodded in agreement. "Yes. I've had that illness when I was about seven… I remember it all too well. Fighter had it too, I think she was four when it happened. It's a dangerous illness that… That means Healer's life is in danger. I'm pretty sure she's never been ill with it before. The older you are when you get sick the worse it gets isn't it? At seven it was already quite dangerous… Parents are encouraged to let their children suffer through this illness before age three… Although it's dangerous, it helps shape the immune system when the child beats it. Most children who get it before age three manage to beat it but the later they catch sick the worse it gets and once you had caught it once and cured from it, you shouldn't get it again. And then once you beat it your immune system become a lot stronger than before but that is if you catch sick before you're ten years old. If you get it after, you'd probably never recover… Adults will not get it. Once you're eighteen… Healer's almost old enough to be safe from its clutches… just two more years!" She growled. "But what makes you so sure that Healer has this illness Princess? It could be something else."

Kakyuu took in a breath with tears in her eyes, she started her explanation. "I've seen many; many of my people suffer from the illness and die before me. Those poor children never had a fighting chance to beat this illness… The first sign is pain, mild pain in the stomach then its puking and then feeling tired and sick and unable to sleep. Although I didn't see Healer all the time, I suspected this because she's having episodes of puking and stomach pain not strong enough to keep her down. Healer looked really tired like she didn't get much sleep. Anyway, if we can't build housing for our people, we need to get people together and starting building very, very warm tents and distribute food in preparation of winter. You can handle most of this by yourself. With Healer out of commission and Fighter taking care of her, we need to gather some of the more able bodies to help us with all the work."

Sailor Moon Shining Stars

Walking slowly and carefully Healer extended her senses to check her surrounding and found that only Fighter had followed her. Sighing in relief she dropped her façade and took in deep breaths wrapping an arm around her middle she dropped to her knees. "Fighter…" She whispered reaching over for help. She didn't mind. Fighter was the only one who's seen her like this and had promised to not tell Kakyuu as to not worry the paranoid princess any further than necessary.

Immediately Fighter was next to her and hoisting her up. "It's killing you again isn't it?" She asked as she gently led the younger unwell starlight into the cave. She helped Healer over to the far wall and set her down then she started get the sleeping bags and rolls of bed sheets ready making it as comfortable as possible before heading back to help Healer into the makeshift bed. "I know the pain is becoming unbearable, why won't you tell the Princess what you have? I know you know what it is!"

Looking at Fighter Healer shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No." She whispered as Fighter gently lowered her into the bed. "If I tell her my life as a senshi will be over. This won't kill me. I won't let it." She moaned out as she curled up into a ball as more pain laced through her abdomen.

Fighter sighed sadly. "Seeing you like this is killing me though." She said gently. She then started to gently rub Healer's back and wiping at the sweat that formed on Healer's brows. "This illness… is such a pain."

Laughing slightly at Fighter's little joke Healer reached out to hug Fighter. "Thank you Seiya, for always being here for me and not telling Princess and Taiki what's really bothering me." She whispered. "There is something I must tell you though" She rasped out through pain.

Fighter looked at her and gave her the signal that she's listening.

"This is not a normal illness. I can feel it, there is someone out there, they want all the sailor senshi dead and after me, Sailor Saturn is next. Then after her, Sailor Mars will fall. Without us, ones with abilities to see into the future through visions or strong six sense abilities the senshi will fail. There is nothing Pluto can do to stop it."

A chill ran down Fighter's spine as Healer spoke. Her eyes widen and then her mouth drops open for a few minutes. "What should I do? How do we stop this!?" Fighter exclaimed.

Smiling weakly at Fighter, Healer took in another ragged breath. "That is only the beginning. After everyone dies, the world will be plunged into darkness… *sharp intake of breath* … … I failed… so badly."

End chapter

So… How was it? Thanks for reading! If I don't get reviews I probably won't be able to keep going because I might lose my motivation, so I am going to do what what I see many other ppl do. I'm not trying to be a jerk but I don't want to set the standard too low. If I'm running out of ideas and ask for help and I don't get any help then I will stop. I'll post up a new chapter roughly between once a week to once a month. Sometimes sooner or later depending on how well I do. I think I'm going to set it to between ten to twenty reviews per chapter before I post up the next chapter if I already have the story ready therefore I know if people are actually enjoying my stories. This way I don't get too stressed about updating the story every day or so.


End file.
